Perfect
by TitaniaSS
Summary: -LUCY!- oyó el grito furioso de su padre, pero no importaba, no importaba cuantas veces la llamara, por que hay algo que su padre debía de entender, que ella no era perfecta./Song-fic/


_********Perfect********_

_Hey dad look at me__  
__Think back and talk to me__  
__Did I grow up according to plan?__  
__And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?__  
__But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

-Te casaras con el hijo de esa familia, y esa es decisión final- le dijo Jude, sin querer cambiar sus planes para su hija, quien estaba mas que enfadada y triste de que su padre la viera como un medio de conseguir mas dinero.

-S-si, padre- le contesto la mujer de 17 años, quien estaba triste. Lo único que quería era ser libre, hacer cosas que ha querido hacer, pasear, y muchas cosas mas.

_And now I try hard to make it__  
__I just want to make you proud__  
__I'm never gonna be good enough for you__  
__I can't pretend that__  
__I'm alright__  
__And you can't change me_

Lucy estaba sentada en su cama, dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran cuanto tiempo quisieran, decidió ir a pasear un rato en el jardín después de limpiar sus lagrimas. Camino un rato en silencio, hasta que comenzó a llover, así que se adentro hacia la sala de estar de la casa. Camino a su habitación, pasó por la oficina de su padre, y lo escucho hablar de negocios, del matrimonio, del sucesor que se supone que debía de tener con el tal hijo de la otra familia. Sintiendo que las lagrimas querían salir de nuevo, corrió hasta su habitación, y lloro hasta caer en el sueño.

_'Cuz we lost it all__  
__Nothing lasts forever__  
__I'm sorry__  
__I can't be perfect__  
__Now it's just too late and__  
__We can't go back__  
__I'm sorry__  
__I can't be perfect_

-Donde estuviste?!- le preguntó su padre furioso.

-Y-yo, solo estaba jugando con el chico del parque- le dijo Lucy un poco asustada.

-No importa, a partir de ahora te quedaras en tu cuarto, no tienes permitido salir al exterior que no sea el jardín, al menos hasta que la boda se lleve a cabo- le informo Jude, poniéndole final a la conversación

-S-si, padre- le contesto Lucy.

_I try not to think__  
__About the pain I feel inside__  
__Did you know you used to be my hero?__  
__All the days you spent with me__  
__Now seem so far away__  
__And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Lucy, otra vez, estaba llorando a mares en su habitación. Se supone que no debía de sentir esto, pero empezaba a odiar a su padre, por todo lo que le hacia. Aun recordaba los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos. Antes su padre solía ser una buena persona, que siempre ayudaba a quienes lo necesitaba, duro de creer, verdad? Pues es cierto, desde que nació su padre fue muy gentil y bueno con ella, hasta que su mamá murió. Después de ese acontecimiento, su padre cambio, ahora básicamente se la pasaba trabajando, era como si a el ya no le importara nada, ni su propia hija.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said__  
__Nothing's gonna make this right again__  
__Please don't turn your back__  
__I can't believe it's hard__  
__Just to talk to you__  
__But you don't understand_

Lucy, de algún lado, agarro coraje para preguntarle a su padre algo que puede parecer estúpido: _Pedirle que cancele el matrimonio._

Sabia que lo mas probable es que no aceptara, pero no se rendiría, no por que ella no quería ser forzada al matrimonio, ni mucho menos con quien no conocía. Ella quería sentir el amor, tener novio, casarse con el, y muchas cosas mas. Entro a la oficina de su padre, y se paro respetuosamente frente a su escritorio.

-Padre, tengo algo que pedirte- le dijo Lucy seria.

-Dime rápido, estoy ocupado- le dijo su padre sin siquiera voltearla a ver.

-Yo… quiero que canceles el matrimonio- soltó Lucy

-Que?! Pro supuesto que no! Tu te casaras con el, o con quien yo diga, y se acabo!- le contesto furioso su padre, esta vez volteando a verla con cara de pocos amigos.

-P-pero…- Dijo Lucy, sin embargo no termino.

-Pero nada! Tu lo harás y se acabo, acaso quieres deshonrar a tu padre? El que te ha cuidado todo tu vida? El que se preocupa por ti? Que ingrata eres!- le grito Jude.

-No, no quiero deshonrarte, pero tampoco eres un santo…- le dijo Lucy, a lo que su padre, por primera vez en muchos años le presto atención- El que se preocupa por mi? Ja! No me hagas reír, si todo lo que te importa es tu trabajo y el dinero, tu ya ni te das cuenta de lo que hago, sabe cuantas veces hice muchas cosas para llamar tu atención, pero ni siquiera me viste a los ojos? Créeme, me esforcé, pero no pude… crecí como querías? Espero que si, pero si no lo hice, no puedes cambiarme, entiéndelo..- le dijo Lucy mientras se dirigía a la puerta, dejando a un Jude sorprendido.

-Y también… sabias que…. Tu solías ser mi héroe?- termino Lucy para salir corriendo a su cuarto, empacar algunas cosas necesarias, y sin un segundo pensamiento escapo, escapo lejos de su casa, en frente de las narices de su padre.

-LUCY!- oyó el grito furioso de su padre, pero no importaba, no importaba cuantas veces la llamara, por que hay algo que su padre debia de entender, que ella no era _perfecta._

___'Cuz we lost it all__  
__Nothing lasts forever__  
__I'm sorry__  
__I can't be perfect__  
__Now it's just too late and__  
__We can't go back__  
__I'm sorry__  
__I can't be _**perfect**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Tadaaaa! Que les pareció? Esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando esa canción, y pensé que a Lucy y a Jude les quedaría bien como songfic… espero y les haya gustado!**

**Hasta luego! n-n**


End file.
